Love is Blind
by jessicaX2plussarah
Summary: Eighteen year old Bella falls for her college professor, Dr. Edward Cullen, the first day in English, the feeling is mutual. Their relationship develops rapidly and soon grows out of control. Is age only a number when it comes to love or will they break under the pressure, the stares and whispers of their small town. And what secrets are Edward hiding? Oldward/ Darkward
1. Prologue

Prologue

I wish I could stay like this forever. Sometimes I want to hide in the crook of his neck and just breathe. It calms me and the stress of school and work and life just fade away and it's just me and him and this feeling that hangs so thick between us it's almost tangible. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me him. I feel every muscle, every movement, his steady breathing, how it falters in its rhythm when I kiss his neck. I pull back just in time to see him staring out the window at the city flooded with people. He sits there dazed, simply gazing at the bustling square filled with nameless faces. I know what he is thinking, quite often my thoughts drift there to. That world outside of our tiny hotel room didn't understand us, and didn't want to. We were reduced to this, a crummy hotel room not bigger than my kitchen at home. The bed whines at every movement and smelled of past conquests , the wall-papered clad walls had become horribly yellowed and peeling at the ends, this was heaven and hell wrapped into one. I lazily massage his scalp, occasionally fisting his silky gray hair making him hum in delight. To them I'm an innocent youth so blinded by the love I think I feel that I cant see that I'm only a notch, a fling, a victim. A young girl, so beautifully naive, so sadly stupid with a man that could not possibly be of any use to her, except maybe his bank account. I hated that they couldn't see, they couldn't see it in his eyes like I did, his love for me.

" Edward" I say softly. He snaps out of his thoughts and looks down at me, knowingly.

" Why can't we-"

" Don't" He says cutting me off. He sighs, he knows what I'm about to ask; why can't we leave this room together, hand in hand.

" I hate this room, I hate the stares I get when coming here. Do you know what they think I am when I meet you in the lobby" I asked him, raising my voice. "A prostitute! A damn prostitute Edward!" By the time I was shaking as my chest wracked with dry sobs. " I can't keep doing this. I know it'll be tough, but anything is better than this." I pleaded, tears filling my eyes, I willed them to stop but there path was inevitable, tears spilled onto my cheeks as I looked away from him I didn't want him to see me in pain, I knew it killed him.

" Bella" he begins slowly. I look up at him, his eyes are clinched shut as though he was wishing he was anywhere but here, he pinches his nose in frustration, not with me but with the world.

"Remember the first time we met? The stares, the whispers, the horrible things they said under their breath about you and me. How self conscious and miserable you became by the end of the evening? Are you ready live that everyday twenty four- seven?" He whispers sadly, he looked so broken and so very tired.

" I'm ready. I can do anything with you by my side, I love you and I'm tired of hiding it" I say with conviction, I look him in the eyes with confidence and he knows I'm serious. He kisses me softly on the lips and smiles but it doesn't quite touch his eyes and I know the wheels are still turning in his head trying to process it all. Suddenly he hops off the bed and pulls on his pants. He throws my shirt at me.

"Ok then. Get dressed, we're going out tonight."

A/N: This is my second fanfiction. Inspired by my life. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

" Rise and shine" I winced at the sound of Alice's sing song voice, I groaned, grabbed the pillow next to me and placed it over my ears. This was our morning ritual, Alice my crazy loveable step-sister who is waaay to peppy in the morning wakes me up at a ungodly hour to drag me off to wherever she's planned for us for the day whether I liked it or not.

Today was one of those days when I just wanted to wring the little pixie's neck, today was our first day of classes at the University of Washington. While Alice was practically bursting with excitement at the prospect of us finally becoming college students, I was dreading the start of classes and college life. Me and Alice were polar opposites, she was bouncy and bubbly and full of life and I was the shy, virginal, book worm who still hadn't filled out yet but we balanced each other. Alice was just over 5 feet with short, cropped, jet black hair that made her unbelievably blue years pop out, despite her height her shape was anything but adolescent which made her even more beautiful especially to the lustful boys at our high school. I spent most of high school hiding in the corners of the library with my nose in a book, no one would have even known I was there if it hadn't been for Alice. I knew I couldn't hide in the shadows forever, but I didn't know if I was ready to be thrust into the bustling stream of college life.

I finally got out of bed and made my way to bathroom to get ready. I took my time, giving myself a pep talk. " You can do this Bella. This year will be different, this year you will be seen." And with that I got out of the shower, draped my self with a towel and went straight to Alice who was seated at her desk that she made into a mini beauty salon.

" Alice" I said timidly, twisting my hands nervously.

" Mmmhmm" She said not looking up from the mirror as she applied mascara to her eye lashes.

" I want you to give me a make over" She dropped her mascara and turned to look at me, I knew what was coming so I put hands over my ears. She popped out of her seat and squealed in such a high pitch I'm pretty sure the people across the street could hear her.

" Are you serious?! Don't joke when it comes to make-over's" she says, playfully scolding me.

"I'm serious Alice. I'm tired of being shy, mousy Bella, I want this year to be different. I'm giving you total control over hair, wardrobe, and make up but I have veto power, so nothing over the top Alice" I said, knowing Alice would have me blonde and dressed in Gucci if I didn't stop her. By looking at her face I was already regretting my words as I could tell she stopped listening after "total control". She pushed me down into the chair and turned me so I faced the mirror and ran her fingers through my damp hair. I looked horrible, there were dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, my skin had a sickly pale hue, my plain brown eyes looked dull and uninteresting. I hoped by some miracle Alice could transform this ugly duckling before me to a blossoming swan.

" So, I was thinking that we stay with your natural hair color but give it some umph by giving it some layers to make it bounce." She tried to smooth my bushy eyes but they stubbornly shifted back in place every time.

" Bella when was the last time you got your eyebrow's waxed, your eyebrows look like they've gotten married." She scrunched her nose up in disapproval.

" Gee, thanks, Alice" I say rolling my eyes. They weren't that bad. I leaned over and took a closer look, ok maybe they were a bit scraggly.

" But no problem, I have a do-it-yourself waxing kit for emergencies." She chirped.

" Of course you do" I said shaking my head, what didn't Alice have.

Four hours of being plucked, primped, powered, waxed, and poked later Alice guided me to the chair as she told me to close my eyes, and sat me down.

" Oh Bella, you look amazing. This year will be different for you, I can feel it." Hope surged through me, if I learned anything over the years, its not to doubt Alice when she has these "feelings".

"Ok, open your eyes!" She says excitedly. When I opened them, I couldn't believe that girl in the mirror was me, I blinked rapidly a few times, just knowing my eyes were playing tricks on me. My once plain brown hair was now brightened with soft caramel highlights and had a bounce to it, that wasn't there before. My usual sickly pale pallor was now a vibrant ivory color that was tinted pink because of my perpetual blush. My make up consisted of natural tones, to give my face that fresh look. Finally the ugly duckling was no more, I was finally becoming a swan, I looked beautiful.

"Alice, you're a miracle worker!" I bolted from a chair and almost knocked her over as I gave her a huge bear hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I felt Alice tap softly on my shoulder.

" Uhh...can't...breathe" I forgot how tiny Alice was. I let her go quickly, a mumbled an apology, she smiled and waved it off.

" Oh Bella I knew you would love it. Now, don't get mad at me but I knew this day was coming, so I might have done a little shopping.." Alice looked down at her feet sheepishly.

"Alice.." I said cautiously, knowing a "little" shopping for her meant only having the take one trip to the car after leaving the mall and not three.

" Okay maybe I did a lot of shopping" She relented " But Bella, I only bought the necessities like panties and bras, shoes, a couple of camis, some jeans in every shade, a few casual dresses, shirts of course to go with the jeans" She rambled off the list of so called "necessities" as if it was the most obvious things in the world.

"Alice I have all those things" I said exasperated.

"Bella, busted tennis shoes and holey jeans aren't real clothes" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Now just wait here, while I bring out my 'Bella collection' " She squealed and ran off to the closet.

After another hour of playing Bella Barbie, I was dressed to the nine in what Alice called the perfect 'first day of school' outfit. I had on a flowy emerald summer dress with a empire waist that made my figure look amazing paired with a pair of cute wedges. As we walked through campus I couldn't help but blush at the attention we were getting from the male and female population. The guys we're sizing us up looking at us up and down with lust in there eyes, while the girls glared at us in envy, we giggled childishly at each other and walked hand in hand to our first class together. I was looking forward to starting my English, class its no surprise being a bookworm that it was my favorite subject in high school. I looked down at my schedule, Mr. Cullen, was the teacher, I hoped he would keep it interesting and engaging as my last teacher did. As we walked into the building, we saw Jasper Whitlock, a popular guy in school who drooled over Alice since ninth grade and by the way he looked at her, he just as infatuated with her as he was then. She bounced over to him giving him a tight hug.

"Hey! I didn't know you were going here! I thought you were going Northwestern. How was your summer? You look so grown up now." Alice rambled on, I chuckled and shook my head, the poor boy looked at her with a confused face, trying to process everything she was saying.

"I was going to go to Northwestern but then my dad got sick so I decided to stay close to home." His face looked dejected for a moment before he perked back up. His baby blue eyes shining as he stared at Alice.

"But things may be looking up" He said blushing. The continued to stare at each other and I began to feel as though I was interrupting a intimate moment between the two.

"Alice, I'm going to head to class, I'll save a seat for ya" I say to her. I continued walking down the hall, occasionally catching several students staring at me. I looked down shyly, keeping my eyes trained to the floor, embarrassed by the attention.

I took a few more steps before I hit something hard causing me to drop my books onto the floor. I looked up to see the most handsome man I've ever seen up close. He stood at least six foot, he had the oddest copper colored hair with streaks of gray in them. His nose was straight and his angled jaw was strong and made him look sexy. The best part though, was his eyes, oh those eyes made me melt with desire, he had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. We stared at each other, for a moment, his eyes conveying so many things at once. Desire, sadness, hope maybe? I looked away quickly, reminding myself to keep dreaming, no way a guy like that could ever be interested in me.

"I'm so sorry Miss. Let me help you." His voice was low and sexy, as if his face wasn't enough his voice was pure sex. I continued to look down meekly as I hastily picked up my things.

"It's no problem." I said quietly. Once I collected my things, I couldn't help but look at him once more. If this was all I had with this gorgeous man I would commit every detail of his face to memory. When I looked up I saw him staring at me, with the same look as before, maybe I wasn't dreaming maybe I did see desire in his eyes. He stuck his hand out and I slowly took his hand in my shaking it. The electric jolt I felt when his hand touched mine was all consuming. , I gasped at the intensity of it, I let go quickly and looked at him questioningly silently asking him if he felt it too. His eyes darkened, but not in the way I was hoping, sadness flashed in his eyes before his jaw set in what looked liked determination.

"I must be going" He said, coldly and swiftly walked away. My mouth hung open stupidly in shock as though I had been slapped. I shook my head, of course he was an asshole most guys that look like that don't have to be personable. I huffed and adjusted my things and stalked to class, I plopped in a chair next to Alice dramatically still scowling .

"What happened to you" she whispered to me.

"Nothing just an accident outside." She looked at me sympathetically and patted my arm. I tried to shake it off but in my mind I keep seeing his eyes, those eyes that said everything and nothing at the same time.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Cullen, and I'll be your professor this semester." I already knew who it was before I looked up, the asshole from the hallway was my teacher. I looked up at him and I stared at him for awhile before he caught my gaze. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my breathing became labored. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he looked away clearing his throat. This is going to be one long semester.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! I promise to update frequently. Review please :-)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:  **I'm just reposting this because I forgot to put the disclaimer. Thanks so much for the subscriptions. I need at least 15 reviews on this chapter before I post the next chapter! :-)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. Stephanie does. **

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV:**

"Dammit!" I yelled slamming my fist down on my desk, the sound echoing in the empty classroom. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration as I paced around the room. Why didn't I pay attention to where I was going, and why oh why did I have to crash into the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever beheld. The image of her was still fresh in my mind, those big brown eyes that seemed to look into my soul, that lovely green dress that accentuated her luscious curves and made her pale, ivory skin look luminous even under the harsh lighting of the hallway.

I shook my head, trying to shake her from my thoughts, but it was too late, I was lost in her. No . I couldn't do this, if our age difference wasn't a reason enough to stay away from her it was also the fact I could never truly be myself with her since I refused to drag her down into the trenches of my dark world.

I sat at my desk and went through the assignments the students turned in at the end of class. It was the usual introductory assignment professors use to get some background information about the students, I thought back to early in the day, chucking, as I recalled the simultaneous groans that filled the room when I asked the students to introduce themselves and tell me their majors. My mind drifted to Isabella's introduction.

_" Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm majoring in Journalism." She said in shy, quiet voice as a lovely blush filled her cheeks. I surprised to see such a radiant beauty cower in the spotlight, surely she couldn't be insecure and yet the hint of melancholy that flashed in her eyes and the way she hunched slightly as if her sadness sat on her shoulders weighing her down told me that this magnificent wonder had no idea how she impacted others. _

The introductory assignment left much to be desired, most of the students wrote the typical one sentence answers that were short and sweet leaving me with the impression most of them were taking this class to fill a requirement. I purposefully slipped Isabella's paper to the end of the pile so I could save it for last. Much to my dismay, her answers replicated her classmates in its simplicity. I couldn't believe it, I usually was spot on when it came to reading people and something told me Isabella was holding back. I entered the grades into my online grade book so the students could access their grades. Sadly, I had to give her a C on her assignment, as if she didn't hate me enough after the way I treated her in the hallway but perhaps this was a good thing, she should stay away from me.

I opened the door to my empty apartment, throwing my keys into the key bowl before hanging my jacket in the closet. As I grabbed a beer from the fridge I took a look at my large apartment, the walls were a startling white that made the room cold and sterile paired with my black leather sofa and armchair and flat screen told any visitor that the resident was a bachelor. I sat down on the couch, casually flipping through channels, this was my nightly ritual and up until now I never felt like I was missing out on anything but tonight was different I felt hollow, empty as if something or someone was missing.

At 41, the closest thing I had to an actual relationship was with my high school sweetheart and ex-wife Tanya. Since birth, our parents pushed us together whether it was play dates or school dances. It was no surprise that by high school me and Tanya became an item which I didn't mind, Tanya was beautiful, witty, and charming. We had the cliché high school relationship I was the captain of the football team and she was the head cheerleader, we were feared and envied by our classmates. I wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps and become a doctor while Tanya wanted to be an actress. By the time we were in college our parents began dropping hints that we should settle down together even Tanya started talking about how beautiful our kids would be. Back then it wasn't uncommon for people to marry so young but I wasn't so sure I was ready to tie the knot. Things with Tanya were comfortable and easy, she was a bombshell and a great lay but there was no passion, no excitement. However, I couldn't help but feel that I owed it to her to give her what she wanted after all these years of being with her; besides there was no doubt our union would be a very lucrative investment as we both came from wealthy families.

During our junior year of college we got married and that's when everything went down hill. I realized being a doctor wasn't what I really wanted and the only reason that I wanted to be a doctor in the first place was because of my fathers influence on me. Much to my parents and Tanya's dismay I changed my major to English and that's when Tanya became distant. She began to get irritated by the simplest things, like me leaving the coffee machine on or going out with the guys. She even went so far as sleeping in the guest bedroom. One night I got a call from my friend Emmett saying he saw Tanya in a club dancing with another man. Furious, I stayed up all night waiting for her to come in but she never did. I finally fell asleep but was awoken by a stumbling Tanya as she raided the kitchen for food.

_**Flashback**_

"Tanya!" I yelled at her, my nostrils flaring in anger. She jumped, obviously unaware that I was standing behind her. She turned around and glared at me. I didn't even need to ask what she had been doing. Her hair was wild and her make up was smudged, I saw when she bent over that she had no panties on.

" Get out." I said through clenched teeth. After all we had been through, I was disgusted to know Tanya threw it all away for a one night stand. Although I was angry, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved, this was my out. I was never in love with Tanya but it seemed like we were a perfect couple so I went on with that farce of a marriage but I didn't have to anymore, I was free.

" You can't kick me out of my own house you bastard!" She screamed at me. I scoffed at her, did she really want to test me?

" For your information you spineless bitch, my name is on the deed not yours. Now get out!" She gasped, her mouth hung open stupidly as she tried to register what I was saying. Her eyes then hardened and she gave me an icy glare.

" Fine! I never loved you in anyway! I found someone who really loves me and can support me! You're not even half the man James is!" I rolled my eyes and made my way do the door opening it for her. She huffed and grabbed her coat. That was the last I saw of her. I didn't want to waste my energy fighting with Tanya over who got what in the divorce, I had already wasted so many years on her already. Our divorced was finalized during my senior year of college and the last I heard Tanya was doing car commercials.

_**End of flashback**_

I cut the T.V. off and went to my music room. I sat down at the piano bench and started playing the melody that had been in my head all day. The sweet melody floated through the room and I thought of Isabella once more. Soon the soft melody turned to one of sadness and despair as I pounded on the keys. A tear falling from my cheek as I thought about how lonely I was and will always be. I could never have the relationship I truly wished to have. I was defected, damaged goods.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the subscriptions but reviews really give me inspiration and good ideas! What do you think is wrong with Edward. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV: **

"What!" I screeched looking at the computer screen. I got a C , in ENGLISH! I had never gotten a C on anything ever except that one time in gym when I couldn't climb the rope in third grade. Alice came running in.

"Where's the fire?" She asked confused when she saw me at my desk, fuming. I was too angry to speak so I just pointed to the screen, she looked to where I pointed. She gasped dramatically.

**Alice POV:**

I looked to where Bella pointed and I saw the big C next to her name.

"How in the hell did that happen, I practically wrote the same thing as you and I got an A!" I know something happened between her and Mr. C that she refused to talk about but I didn't think he'd take it out on her grades. This was not good, Bella never got a C on anything, I knew I was going to have to do major damage control. But before I could calm her down she was already heading out the door. I rushed after her. She couldn't confront him wearing that! She had on her old lumberjack pajamas that were not flattering at all. Had I taught her nothing!

"Where are you going?" I grabbed her arm, I know how she gets when she's angry, she's a loose cannon and I didn't want her to do anything she'd regret.

"I'm not going to let that asshole push me around" She seethed and yanked her arm from me. I sighed and let her go, this would not turn out well. I went under my bed and grabbed my slumber party kit, that came with food, makeup, facial kits, and nail polish, I only pulled this out for emergencies. And boy was this an emergency. I knew that whatever happened with Bella and Mr. C would come to light and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

**Bella POV:**

I barged into his empty classroom, I saw him sitting as his desk, typing on the computer. He had on a dark grey dress shirt with black pants that made him look handsome and professional and to top it off he was wearing dark rimmed glasses that made him look like a nerdy sex god. I was momentarily stunned by his beauty, his presence hitting me like a big mac truck leaving me breathless. Seeing him calmed me and for a second I forget why I came.

"Just one minute." He said holding up his hand as he finished what seemed like an email.

He looked up from his desk and smirked when he saw it was me. Smirked! I became angry all over again, that conceited, arrogant son of a bitch thinks he can bully me. I marched over to his desk, fuming.

"How may I help you" He said grinning. That bastard!

"I looked at my grade this morning for our introductory assignment and there seems to be a mistake. You gave me a ...a... C" I could barely get the last part out, I tried to remain calm but seeing his smirk turn into a full blown smile was making me irritated.

" Ahh that yes, well there is no mistake. I gave you a C because that's what I thought you deserved on your assignment." He said, then continued to type on his computer, ignoring me. I slammed my fist down on his desk to get his attention, his head shot up and he looked at me confused at my sudden outburst as if he expected me to be just fine with it.

"Look I don't know why you're singling me out. I know we had a altercation in the hallway but my assignment was just as good as Alice's and she got an A" I huffed. His expression went from one of confusion to annoyance.

"You said you wanted to major in Journalism correct?" I nodded slowly, I didn't understand where he was going with this.

"But what does that have to -" He cut me off. He looked upset now, his nostrils flaring.

"Do you know how many people want to be a journalist just like you, how many in this school alone." I shook my head no, still slightly confused.

"Thousands. All vying for the internships and jobs you are. I gave Alice an A because she did the introductory assignment to the best of _her _ability. I gave you a C because I know you can do better so I expect more out of you. You want to be a writer you say, don't you know true writers treat every assignment no matter how simple as an opportunity to create a masterpiece. Anybody can call themselves a writer but a true writer knows that if want the job they have to outshine all the others. That is what is takes to get ahead, to be noticed, not the half-assed work you turned in. How can you expect to write for the New York Times when you turn in writing that is only so so. " Tears began to pool in my eyes and I tried to blink them back but it was too late, they spilled onto my cheeks as I turned away from him, ashamed. He was so right, I was pathetic to believe that my work was good enough to ever compete with the serious writers here.

I heard him sigh and pull his chair back. I felt his strong arms around me and felt the same electric current I did the first time we touched. I cried unabashedly into his shoulder, weeping for my lost dream. After a few moments I calmed down enough to look up at him, his eyes were closed and his breaths were slow as if he were breathing me in. His eyes suddenly shot open, looking down at me. He wiped my tears away and tucked a lose hair behind my ear.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted you to realize that you are so much better than what you turned in. " He said softly.

His gaze was so intense, like he was memorizing every inch of my face. I suddenly felt embarrassed, I looked horrible, my hair was greasy and unkept, my pajamas were less than flattering and I had no makeup to hide my sickly pallor. I looked down shyly, a blush tinting my cheeks , but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him.

" You are luminous and enchanting" He whispered softly. "You look down to one." He said this with a slight edge to his voice as if it was a command. I nodded my head weakly, so dazed to form a educated response. He smiled sadly at me and for a moment he dropped his hard facade and I saw the anguish in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him in some way, tell him that he was the luminous one not me but I couldn't get the words out. He traced the lines of my face and I closed my eyes reveling in the warmth of his touch.

"So beautiful" He whispered, so softly I barely heard him. I felt his breath on my face and when I opened my eyes his face was so close to mine, I could just... But before I could think any further his lips were on mine...

**Yeah yeah yeah . I know, I'm a bitch but I'm going to leave it there. Thank you so much for the reviews and subscriptions. If I get 15 reviews I'll post another chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 4

**First of all let me just say; I'm sorry! I know its been a long time since I've updated but with work and school I have been really busy. But now that things have settled down, expect more from me in the immediate future. I've decided to kinda rewrite chapter 4, adding a little and taking things out, now the story is heading in a different direction sort of. So here it is chapter 4.1. Please Review and tell me if you like the changes. **

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV:**

It took me a second to register what happened before I could respond. I wasn't sure how to kiss so I just stood there and let him take over. The kiss started off sweet and slow but quickly progressed as he traced my lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. I obliged happily and as his tongue slid through my lips, I gripped his hair tightly. I moaned loudly as he grabbed my butt roughly, reveling in the sweet pain I felt. His hands soon left my butt, much to my dismay, and traveled up the side of my stomach ,lightly rubbing against my breasts before taking one into his hand. My nipples puckered instantly in response to his rough kneading of my breasts occasionally pulling and pinching my hardened nipples. I whimpered softly when his hands left my breasts and went to my neck. He broke the kiss and looked at me darkly, then suddenly he gripped my neck tightly, kissing me roughly once more. It was so intense, so all consuming, so intoxicating I never wanted it to end. I knew at some point I needed to stop, it was getting harder to breathe with his hand around my neck like that. I tapped his shoulder lightly, but he didn't seem to notice. I was beginning to feel light headed so I gently pushed away from him. His eyes shot open, they were dark and dangerous, his chest heaving , it scared me the way he looked at me. I backed away slowly giving him some room. He turned away from me as his labored breathing began to steady.

"Leave me, Isabella." he said in an anguished voice. How could he want me to leave him after what we shared? Did he regret it? When I made no move to leave he spun around and glared at me, it was like he was two different people. He stalked towards me like a cat stalking towards its prey his movements were so fluid and effortless. He grabbed my arms roughly and shook me.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I almost strangled you Isabella. If you hadn't stopped me ,I..I.. don't know what I would've done." He loosened his grip on me and rested his forehead on mine. I cupped his cheek and he leaned into my hand and sighed.

"You could've hurt me but you didn't" He shook his head in disbelief as his face scrunched up in pain.

" I care about you too much already to let you do this to yourself. To damn you to a life of darkness and desire would be the blackest kind of blasphemy. You deserve the sun, the moon, and the stars and I can never give you that. So leave me Isabella, leave me while I can still let you go." He turned away from me and went to stand next to his desk gripping the edges as if to support himself, his head hung low. He was trying to scare me off, but it wasn't working, he wasn't who he thought he was.

" The worst thing you could do to me now is leave me. " I said quietly. He slowly turned around to glare at me his eyes were as black as coal, he continued staring into my eyes for a while as if he was searching for something. Finally he broke his stare; shaking head his head, he began to pace the room mumbling to himself. After circling the room a couple times he stopped to look up at me.

"You're a fool" he said harshly. "A beautiful fool" he repeated, it seemed to himself, chuckling darkly and continued pacing, I was beginning to think he had gone mad.

"You're so young so naive. You have yet to experience the world; its pleasures and its pain. There's still so much for you to see for you to explore. This could very well be just an infatuation for me that you have, a passing fancy, a silly teenage crush and understand this once you agree, you'll never be free of me Isabella. " I huffed like a petulant child, I was sick of him treating me as though I was this fragile porcelain doll; so pure and untouched that he couldn't bare to even touch me for fear of tarnishing my innocent nature

He walked over to me and took me into his arms carefully. My breath hitched and my knees began to feel weak from our close proximity. He looked deeply into my eyes and I began to wonder if I'd ever get use to him staring at me like that.

" There's just too much you don't know about me. To make you decide now, before you've even see what I'm capable of, would be a sin." He rigid stare softened a little as he said this, he look at me beggingly as if he were urging me to agree to run away.

" Then show me." I whispered simply. " Show me what I should be so afraid of" He shook his head and laughed a sad little laugh before leaning his forehead against mind.

" So stubborn, I was afraid you were going to say that. I will show you tonight and then you will see why you must leave me be." He broke away from me and walked around to his desk, gathering papers and putting them into his briefcase.

"Where are you going to take me" I asked him nervously. I trusted him but something told me, this would be one heck of a night. He looked at me, snapping his briefcase shut and smirked.

" Why my red room, of course" he said darkly. " Meet me in front of the Metrocreek Mall in 25 minutes Isabella and it would do you well not to be late." And with that he headed out of the room leaving me to think about what had just transpired.

**A/N: Ten reviews and you will not only get a chapter tomorrow but lemons as well! **


End file.
